LOS MONSTRUOS NO SOLO VIVEN EN EL ARMARIO
by tamarabvillar
Summary: Fic perteneciente al foro LA NOBLE Y ANCESTRAL CASA DE LOS BLACK, para el reto de Septiembre Gore.


ESTE FIC PARTICIPA EN EL RETO DE SEPTIEMBRE DEL FORO LA NOBLE Y ANCESTRAL CASA DE LOS BLACK.

DISCLAIMER: TODO EL HARRYVERSO PERTENECE A SU EXCELENCIA J.K.R. EL RESTO DE LOCURAS HAN SALIDO DE MI CABECITA.

1.

-Por favor. No quiero volver a casa.

-¿Vas a empezar de nuevo con esa tontería de los monstruos, Rosie? -Albus guiñó un ojo al novio de su prima, Scorpius.- Tienes dieciseis años. Ya estás grandecita para creer en el coco, digo yo.

Rose fulminó a su primo con la mirada para posarla luego en su novio. Scorpius se limitó a sonreir y encogerse de hombros. La experiencia (y unos cuantos hechizos bastante dolorosos) le había enseñado que lo más saludable para él era darle la razón en todo a Rose. Aunque se tratase del miedo absurdo a los monstruos de su casa.

-Con gente como vosotros no necesito enemigos -soltó un suspiro tembloroso. Estaba al borde del llanto histérico. Y el tren cada vez más cerca de su destino. Scorpius, viendo lo desanimada que estaba su novia, la abrazó con fuerza.

-Tú tranquila. Solo estarás allí una semana. Te recuerdo que la segunda parte de las vacaciones las pasas con mi familia.

Rose se limitó a abrazarlo con más fuerza, deseando que aquella semana infernal pasase rápido.

2.

Llevaba media hora en su habitación y ya tenía los nervios completamente de punta. Sus padres habían salido con unos amigos despues de la cena. Intentó prolongar todo lo que pudo su estancia en el salón. Se tragó dos películas malísimas y la primera hora de la teletienda. Pero las protestas de su cuerpo, agotado por el viaje y la tensión acumulada desde su llegada, la obligaron a subir a su cuarto.

Y allí estaba, con el edredón subido hasta la barbilla, temblando como una hoja y saltando ante el más mínimo ruido. Odiaba aquella casa. Odiaba las vacaciones. Y odiaba ser aun menor de edad. Maldijo entre dientes aquella estúpida ley que dejaba indefensos a los magos y brujas menores de diecisiete. Con cierto alivio, escuchó los quedos murmullos de sus padres entrando en la casa. Por lo menos podría pedirles ayuda si "El Monstruo" decidía aparecer en su cuarto.

3.

Hermione se asomó con mucho cuidado a la habitación de su hija. Rose dormía, pero su sueño no era para nada tranquilo. Soltó un suspiro. Desde hacía tres años, Rose había desarrollado un miedo atroz a la casa. Decía que el monstruo del armario visitaba su cuarto casi todas las noches, atemorizándola, amenazándola. En un principio lo tomaron como meras pesadillas. Pero luego, cuando comenzó su relación con el hijo de Draco, la cosa empeoró. Cada vez que regresaba, los episodios de terrores nocturnos empeoraban. Ya no sólo eran las pesadillas. Rose se levantaba cubierta de moretones, arañazos, cortes... Visitaron todas las consultas, mágicas y muggles, especializadas en psicología infantil. Y el diagnóstico fue siempre el mismo: acabaría pasando. Que era algo transitorio. Se limitaron a recetar pociones y medicamentos para que no se autolesionara. Y ahí acabó toda ayuda médica.

Cuando Rose amaneció con varios mordiscos en cuello, cintura y pantorrilla, supo que la niña no era quien se autolesionaba. Ron, histérico, puso a una auror dentro de la habitación de su hija. No se repitieron los ataques. Ni las pesadillas. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Rose no quera volver a su casa. Echó un último vistazo a su hija y cerró con suavidad la puerta. Iba a ser una semana muy larga y dura.

4.

-Rose, cielo. ¿Has elegido ya los regalos para Scorpius y sus padres?

La chica miró a su padre y asintió. Había dormido unas tres horas, plagadas de pesadillas. Pero sin monstruo. El rebufido de su hermano Hugo le molestó bastante. No estaba para sus tonterías.

-Me parece increíble. Después de lo que el desgraciado de Draco Malfoy le hizo a mamá permitís que ella salga con el mini mortífago.

-Hugo, no empieces -Hermione miró duramente a su hijo menor.

-Pero tengo razón - Hugo lanzó una mirada envenenada a su hermana- Pero como estamos hablando de la perfecta aunque loca Rose Weasley, la siguiente bruja más brillante de nuestro mundo... no pasa nada. Que desperdicie su vida con el imbécil de Malfoy.

El silencio cayó sobre la mesa como una tonelada de plomo. Ni Ron, ni Hermione dijeron nada a su hijo. Habían tenido aquella misma discusión cientos de veces y ya lo habían dejado por imposible. Nunca conseguirían hacerle comprender que, en una guerra, la gente hace cualquier cosa por mantener a salvo a sus seres queridos. Hermione había perdonado a Draco nada más acabar la guerra. Ron lo hizo dos años despues, cuando tuvo acceso a los recuerdos del Slytherin y pudo ver de primera mano las torturas y vejaciones a las que fueron sometidos los Malfoy. Toda la familia había hecho borrón y cuenta nueva. Menos Hugo y James. Los dos chicos se habían quedado con lo peor de la historia. Y se agarraban a aquello con uñas y dientes.

-James se quedará esta noche a dormir -Hugo lo dijo por mera costumbre. No le importaba si a sus padres no les gustaba que su primo pasase tiempo en la casa estando su hermana. Hacía lo que quería. Y ellos lo consentian.

5.

La casa permanecía en silencio. Haca tres horas que todos se habían acostado. Rose estuvo leyendo hasta que los ojos comenzaron a escocerle. Los días habían trascurrido relativamente en calma. Las pesadillas, aunque igual de frecuentes, no resultaron tan intensas. Dejó el libro sobre la mesita de noche y se arropó hasta las orejas. En su mente resonó la voz de su primo Albus, cargada de burla "¿Por qué cuando se tiene miedo por la noche la gente se tapa con el edredón? Ni que un cachito de tela raquítica pudiera desviar un cuchillo, una bala... o el monstro/asesino es gilipollas, o los edredones tienen alguna cualidad de talisman que desconozco". No pudo evitar reir bajito. De todos sus primos, Albus era su favorito, con su sentido del humor ácido y su capacidad para soltar verdades como puños sin importarle si la gente se lo tomaba bien o mal. Todo un Slytherin. Cerró los ojos y se centró en el recuerdo de su primo. Scorpius le llamaba el patronus anti-monstruo-del-armario.

Debió quedarse dormida porque al abrir los ojos, su despertador marcaba las tres de la mañana. Reacomodó la almohada, dispuesta a volver a dormir, cuando lo oyó. Al principio pensó que había sido su imaginación. Pero cuando se repitió, el corazón se saltó varios latidos. Allí estaba de nuevo. Una sucesión de golpes,casi espasmódicos, al otro lado del pasillo, cerca de la habitación de sus padres. ¿Y si el monstruo estaba allí, esperando a que saliera del refugio de su habitación?

Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en los ruidos de la casa, Ahí estaba. Ahora parecía un gemido bajo, gutural, gorgoteante. Aquello consiguió que se le pusieran todos los pelos de punta. Luego, un grito agudo, inhumano, restalló por toda la casa. Rose se levantó de golpe. A pesar del miedo, del terror, no lo dudó ni un instante. Porque en aquel grito había reconocido a su madre. Mandó a la mierda su tonto miedo y salió al pasillo, sin darse cuenta que su varita se quedaba en la mesilla.

La casa estaba en penumbra, distinguiéndose a duras penas los muebles. Caminó lo más rápido que pudo hasta detenerse frente a la puerta de sus padres, dudando. Pegó la oreja a la madera. No se oía nada. Muy despacio, abrió la puerta y entró. La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras y sólo se oía un tenue gorgojeo, como cuando Teddy y Albus hacían el idiota bajo el agua en la piscina. Tanteó la pared hasta encontrar el interruptor de la luz y lo pulsó. El grito quedó atascado en su garganta. Lo que sus ojos veían iba más allá de lo humanamente soportable. Lo que no tuvo problemas en salir de ella fue la cena.

Las paredes estaban salpicadas de sangre. En cantidades ingentes. En un rincón, medio oculto por la cómoda, vislumbró a su padre. O lo que quedaba de él. A unos pocos pasos del cuerpo, en un macabro montoncito a modo de ofrenda, estaban los órganos de su padre. Ni se molestó en mirar una segunda vez. Rezó a Merlín por el alma de su padre y buscó a su madre. La encontró rápido. O a su cabeza. El hermoso rostro de su madre estaba deformado por el dolor y el miedo. Se subió a la cama y descolgó la cabeza de la lámpara. Abrazó lo que quedaba de Hermione Granger y lloró. Lloró con fuerza. Lloró de rabia y de dolor.

6.

-Algo no va bien.

Albus miró sorprendido a su amigo. Scorpius llevaba varias horas dando vueltas por la habitación. A ninguno le importaba mucho que fuesen las tantas de la mañana. El rubio se había despertado de golpe recorrido por un escalofrío, gritando como un poseso.

-He soñado con Rose. Algo no va bien.

Albus se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Desde primer año había aprendido a tomar muy en serio los sueños y las, por llamarlo de alguna forma, premoniciones oníricas de su amigo. Porque nunca fallaban.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Yo voy a por mi padre. Tú despierta al tuyo y que venga a la mansión. Rose está en peligro.

7.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo. Podrían haber pasado horas como unos pocos minutos. Pero le daba igual. Sus padres estaban muertos. Una lucecita se encenció dentro de su confusa mente. Hugo. James. Su hermano y primo estaban en la casa. Depositó con mucho cuidado la cabeza de su madre sobre la cama y salió con cautela del cuarto y caminó de puntillas hasta la habitación de Hugo y llamó con suavidad. No obtuvo respuesta. Abrió y entró. Fue recibida por el típico desorden adolescente. La luz de la luna le permitió caminar con seguridad hasta la cama de Hugo.

-Hugo, Hugo...- llamó a su hermano en susurros. El bulto que era su hermano ni se movió. Retiró el edredón y gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Allí no estaba su hermano, sino el cuerpo de su madre despedazado. Corrió hasta la cama de su primo. Estaba vacía, aunque había manchas de sangre. Se dejó caer de rodillas y lloró. ¿Por qué a ella?

-ROOOSSSEEE. ROOOSSSSEEEE...

Rose se encongió. Allí estaba la voz que llevaba atormentándola casi tres años, llamándola desde el armario. Se obligó a no mirar, rezando por que amaneciera pronto. El crujido de la puerta al abrirse hizo que temblara aun más. Giró un poco la cabeza y miró. Allí estaba, rodeado de una bruma que difuminaba su silueta. El hedor golpeó sus fosas nasales. Aquello se fue acercando a ella. Se detuvo a tres pasos. Con un gruñido animal agarró un mechón de pelo y arrastró a la aterrorizada chica por el suelo hasta la habitación de Ron y Hermione, arrojándola al centro. Una risa macabra hizo que Rose se desmayara, pues no presagiaba nada bueno.

8.

Harry, Draco y sus respectivos hijos se aparecieron frente a la casa de los Weasley-Granger. Sólo vieron luz en la habitación principal. Harry miró a Scorpius.

-Estás seguro, ¿verdad?

-Mi hijo nunca se equivoca, Potter. No con esto. -El rostro de Draco estaba mortalmente serio- Ya quisieramos que fuese un error.

Harry no contestó.Asió con fuerza su varita y entró, seguido de los otros tres. Lanzó un hechizo y comprobó que la planta baja estaba vacía. Pero que había tres personas arriba.

-Están usando magia oscura. De la peor -la siseante voz de Draco le sobresaltó, pero no le molestó. En situaciones así se alegraba de que el ex mortífago se decidiera por la carrera de auror. Era endiabladamente bueno detectando hechizos oscuros.

-Vamos. Albus, Scorpius, detrás nuestro. No quiero que hagais ninguna tontería.

Ambos chicos asintieron. Subieron las escaleras rápidamente. Una vez arriba esperaron, agazapados entre las sombras. Hasta que un grito los sobresaltó. Corrieron hacia la única habitación iluminada, encontrándose con un espectáculo grotesco:

La cabeza de Hermione volvía a colgar de la lámpara. Los restos de Ron habían sido esparcidos por toda la estancia. Había sangre por todas partes. Pero lo que más los impactó fue Rose. La muchacha flotaba en medio de la estancia, cubierta de pies a cabeza por sangre. Harry rezó por que no fuera de ella. Draco le golpeó en el brazo mientras señalaba un rincón. Dos figuras envueltas en sombras yacían inmóviles.

-Están vivos -Draco dio un paso y se vio lanzado hacia el pasillo. Rose había abierto los ojos. Éstos brillaban con salvajismo. Harry comprendió enseguida que su sobrina había perdido la razón. Lanzó un desmaius a la chica y anuló el encantamiento que la mantenía flotando. Cogió con sumo cuidado el cuerpo inconsciente de su sobrina e hizo un reconocimiento rápido.

-¿Cómo está? -Draco se acercó cojeando.

-Tiene varios cortes profundos en las manos. Claras marcas defensivas. Le han arrancado de cuajo varios mechones de pelo y le falta un trozo de oreja. -Levantó la camiseta del pijama y soltó una ristra de palabrotas- Tiene marcas de mordiscos, claramente humanos. También hay marcas de golpes muy fuertes. Posiblemente haya costillas rotas -giró un poco a su sobrina- Le falta toda la piel de la espalda. Sigue tú.

Draco levantó con suma delicadeza las perneras del pantalón. Las maldiciones que soltó habrían avergonzado al camionero más curtido.

-Más mordiscos, arañazos, falta piel, hay quemaduras y... mierda. Faltan varios dedos del pie izquierdo. Potter, ¿Quién podría haber hecho esto? -señaló la carnicería que los rodeaba. Harry se levantó. Draco dejó a Rose con su hijo y con Albus y se incorporó para alcanzar a Harry, que ya estaba junto a las figuras ocultas.

-Eso lo vamos a averiguar enseguida.

Con un movimiento seco de varita deshizo el hechizo de ocultación. Lo que vio hizo que el alma se le cayera a los pies.

-Joder, Potter. Son tu hijo y tu sobrino.

El aspecto de los dos chicos era horrible. A Hugo le faltaba parte del brazo derecho, tenía heridas muy profundas en torso y piernas y apenas respiraba. James estaba consciente, mirando fijamente y con profundo odio a su prima y novio. Con la mano derecha hacía presión sobre lo que quedaba de su mano izquierda. Sangraba por varios cortes en frente y mejillas. Pero estaba en mejor estado que Hugo.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

La voz de Harry estaba muerta, carente de emoción. Había hecho la pregunta por mera costumbre, pues sabía que su hijo y sobrino habían hecho todo aquello. Sólo quería saber la razón.

-Porque eran unos malditos traidores. No les importaba una mierda la memoria del tío Fred, o las torturas a la que fue sometida Hermione. Le abrieron las puertas de su casa y de la familia a esa mierda de mortífago -señaló con la cabeza a Scorpius, que le fulminó con la mirada- Y habríamos acabado con todos si esa lunática no hubiese tenido un accidente mágico. Lanzó un bombarda maxima. Hugo se llevó la peor parte.

Ninguno de los dos adultos dijo nada. Los aurores hicieron acto de presencia y comenzaron a procesar la habitación. Varios medimagos atendieron a Rose y Hugo. James sólo dejo que le vendaran provisionalmente.

-No quiero permanecer aquí ni un minuto más. Esto es un maldito nido de ratas traidoras.

Poco a poco la casa se fue quedando vacía. Cuando Harry y Draco salieron, el pelinegro soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo.

-No lo entiendo, Malfoy. ¿Por qué?

-Porque, mal que te pese, los monstruos no sólo viven en los armarios o debajo de las camas. Todos llevamos uno dentro. Algunos aprendemos a dominarlos. Otros, como tu hijo y sobrino, se dejan llevar. Y pasan cosas como esta. Y el por qué... hay y siempre habrá demasiado odio y pocas ganas de perdonar. Ahora ve. Tu sobrina te necesita.

-Nos vemos, Malfoy.

-Hasta pronto, Potter.

Ninguno de los dos se fijó en la figura que los observaba desde la ventana del ático. El ser sonrió mientras se retiraba a las sombras en las que vivía. El hombre rubio tenía razón. Pero sólo en parte. Los monstruos sí vivían bajo camas y en armarios. Pero no atacaban directamente. Se valían de aquellos cuya moral era débil y escasa. Con el banquete de esa noche, podría subsistir varias décadas. Hasta que encontrara nuevas víctimas. Soltó una siniestra carcajada y desapareció. Ahora tocaba dormir.


End file.
